


Hangman Is Coming

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Established Relationship, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, a bed, and twelve hours until Dean’s deal comes due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangman Is Coming

“Dean, Dean, Dean.” Sam repeats the name over and over as he fucks into Dean with even more roughness and desperation than usually, holding him so hard it actually hurts more than Dean would like it to, pressing his face into the pillow with one hand on the back of Dean’s neck. And Dean is eternally grateful for that because he can’t bear to look at Sam now, can’t watch that distorted, twisted face with gray, cracked skin.

It’s just a hallucination, he knows that, but still he’s not really that keen on watching himself get fucked by that monstrous, demonic face. Although he should probably get used to it – where he’s going, it’s sure gonna happen to him. Hell is where all the bad shit happens, where they do everything to hurt you, and there’s no reason to think that _everything_ doesn’t include rape.

And no, Dean’s not thinking about that now, not when he’s still topside, when Sam is here and Dean can feel him inside and outside, big cock filling him up and large, strong hands gripping him tight like Sam’s never going to let Dean go.

Except he’s gonna have to let him go, he has no other choice, there’s no way out of this and somewhere deep down they both know it.

In less than twelve hours, Dean’s going to be ripped to shreds by demonic pit bulls and then it’s nothing but endless agony for him, for the rest of the fucking forever.

Sam sneaks one hand around Dean’s torso, slipping it between him and the mattress, aiming for Dean’s cock. Dean tries to squirm away but held down like this he can’t, so when Sam reaches his destination and finds Dean mostly soft, slowing down his thrusts and making a surprised noise, Dean just mutters, “Already came once this morning, Sammy. Not as young and virile as I’d like to be anymore, ‘s all.”

It’s nothing but a big fat lie, but it’s better than admitting that no matter how hard he tries, he just can’t stop thinking about Hell and what’s going to happen to him down there. Definitely not a turn-on.

Sam stills his movements completely, his lips against Dean’s ear as he says, “I can stop.“

“Please, don’t. Feels so good to have you inside. Please,“ he repeats when Sam still doesn’t resume moving. “Need to feel you, Sammy. Please.“

Sam relaxes slightly. “Okay. Turn around, I wanna see you.“

Dean almost starts protesting, because he’s not sure he can handle seeing what the hallucinations have turned Sam’s face into. But in the end, because he can’t ever say no to Sam, would always do everything for Sam, he just lets his brother roll him around, keeps his eyes open and fixed on Sam and forces himself not to flinch at what he sees, forces himself to smile.

One last good memory. It’s the least he can give to Sam.


End file.
